Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{1}{3n + 5} + \dfrac{9}{3n + 5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{1 + 9}{3n + 5}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{10}{3n + 5}$